1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements to a cab guard for use with pickup trucks and more specifically an improvement to a cab guard for pickup truck having electrically operable lights therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In 1980 U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,427 was issued to Bergman for a novel means for mounting lights on an automotive service truck wherein the mounted lights could be retracted. Therein it is suggested that the mounted lights and platform containing same be mounted with sufficient pressure to hold the entire system firmly in a nonrattling condition. Thus, Bergman recognized the need to protect the mounting against rattling and attempted to resolve the problem by attaching the mount firmly. In 1985 U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,393 was issued to Sauter for a roll bar having lights therein which are electrically actuated. In Sauter it is pointed out that collisions between off road vehicles which use roll bars and cab guards is a real problem and that a number of deaths have occurred in such accidents. Further, Sauter points out, although the use of roll bar mounted headlights is an improvement over traveling in the dark, the highly directional nature of headlights does not serve to provide a wide angle light beam warning of an approaching vehicle. Sauter addresses the problem by providing a neon light which can present a broad spectral range for penetrating fog and haze. Sauter recognizes the fragile nature of the neon tubing for such lights and provides a transparent face plate to protect the neon lights from flying rocks and brush. Sauter further suggests using the neon lights with quartz lights.
In 1986 U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,216 was issued to Kinyon for a rack to be mounted on the rear of a pickup truck and its standards and further notes that the grill protects the back window glass. In late 1986 U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,824 was issued to McIntosh for a cab guard which included a rigid screen structure and a pair of rigid end brackets but no electrically activated lighting means. McIntosh notes that due to the versatility of pickups and hauling various sizes, shapes and masses of loads this use poses a number of risks and dangers for placing and carrying a load in a bed of the truck. The sole purpose of the cab guard of McIntosh is to protect the occupants and the rear window from damage from the shifting and loading of these loads when carried on the truck's bed.
The following year in 1987 U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,845 was issued to Widhalm for an improvement in the roll bar structure, namely, a flip over lamp bracket. The bracket provided a means by which auxiliary lamps may be selectively directed either forwardly or rearwardly with no special mounting means being specified to protect the lights the shock of off road operation. No improvement against vibration is provided since it is noted that the individual lamp will not be subjected to any greater vibration than if it were directly mounted on the vehicle in a conventional manner.
In 1988 Montgomery was issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,168 for a conventionally mounted but remotely controllable movable light system. The lights are hard wired with electrical conductors to the adjustment control means, electric motors or other devices designed to adjust the light position. Of consequence to the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,665 issued in 1988 to Rich for an automobile roof spoiler with retractable lamps adapted for trucks, vans, campers and off road vehicles. The lamps are rotatably mounted within the roof's spoiler such that rotation of the lamps to an upright position faces the lamps forwardly above the roof. The spoiler is mounted with gasket pads to prevent damage to the roof and to reduce vibrational noise. And, in 1990 U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,216 was issued to Carr for a light mounted assembly having raised and lowered positions. The lights are rigidly mounted to the vehicle body without any means of protecting the lights from the destructive effects of vibration.